Crying
by grimmmax
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke had been together for 3 years now but suddenly the Uchiha ended it all. He didn't even tell Naruto why. Can he retune Sasuke?


AN: This is a requested story and my first Naruto fanfiction. Please tell me if the characters are Ooc or anything else is wrong. Hope you enjoy it~

* * *

It was smoky. And everywhere he looked, there were young drunken people. He was probably the oldest at this party. He was alone here and drunk as much as he could. He wanted to forget everything that happened the last week. His boyfriend had broke up with him.

On a beautiful Sunday morning, he had made breakfast for him and Sasuke, and had waited for him to get up too. The black-haired male had studied much the day before. Soon he had his exams to become a lawyer. Crunching the door to their bedroom open and a sleepy pale man got out of it.

Naruto stood up with his big smile on his face and walked towards his boyfriend. He wanted to hug him and kiss him on the cheek. But Sasuke turned around and pushed away the blonde. "We have to talk, Naruto," he sighed and walked to the kitchen and sat down at the wooden table.

"What happened? You know you can tell me everything babe?" Naruto also sat down and took Sasuke's cold hands in his while he looked deep in the dark eyes. What could have happened? Anything with Sasuke's dad again? He thought that the head of the Uchiha's would have accepted their relationship already. Or was it because Itachi, Sasuke's older brother? He was really strange and he was his fathers pride.

"Well yesterday I noticed that this with us, won't work anymore. I have packed all my things, later I'll drive to my parents. I've also informed our landlord you have time till Monday in two weeks then you have to move out of the flat. Please don't search for me, Naruto," he drank a sip of the black coffee and stood up to get his suitcases.

Naruto had looked at him shocked also stood up and ran after Sasuke to their bedroom. "What? What do you mean it won't work anymore? You can't leave me Sasuke. That's not fair! You noticed that after more than three years?" he asked him and took the black case and put it on the cupboard again.

"I won't let you leave! Sasuke I love you! And I always thought you'd love me too? Do you really want to tell me the last three years haven't meant anything to you Sasuke?" he walked towards Sasuke and grabbed his arm to stop him leaving the flat.

"You can't influence my opinion. I've already called my mom she prepared everything now. I'm really sorry I haven't told you before but actually I know it since a few months I just didn't want to hurt you. However it's inevitable. Either I hurt you or I hurt myself by staying with you. That's reality Naruto, nothing will happen as you wish" was his last answer then he pulled out his arm from Naruto's grip took his two cases and ran out of the room straight ahead to the door. "Don't search me Naruto. Don't cry after me. Just don't think about me anymore Naruto," he turned around to face his now ex-boyfriend once again then he stepped down the stairs.  
Naruto stood there and looked after his love. He had to hold on the bedroom door or he would have fallen on the floor. He felt the first salty tear running down his tanned cheek. And then the next ones. He couldn't stop them. Slowly he sank down on the door frame. He didn't know how long he knelt there crying out his soul but after some time he heard Sakura, his neighbor, coming home. Apparently Sasuke hadn't closed the door that's why the pink-haired girl came in.

A slight scream left her lips and she ran ahead to Naruto, kneeling on the floor next to him. She didn't have to ask what happened she could already imagine that it was something with Sasuke. Consolatory she drew Naruto into her arms and stroke through his fair hair. The tanned fingers grabbed the red top she wore and Naruto started crying even louder.

The trip would take around two hours. Then he would be with his family again. The family he loved and hated at the same moment. He loved his mother and admired his brother Itachi yet he hated his father and somehow also his brother because he was his father's whole pride. Fugaku, his father, sometimes didn't even pay attention to him. Just when he did something wrong. Like when he told his parents about him and Naruto.

His dad was flipping out. He ranted him so much like he never had done before. And his mother just had stood there and started to cry. She hadn't said anything to her husband. And he also just had stood there and looked at his dad cursing him, Naruto and all gays all over the world. Yet he hadn't listened carefully all he noticed was "Itachi wouldn't do something like that!", "You are abusing the pride of the Uchihas!" and things like that.

After twenty minutes he had just ran out of his parents' house and drove to his blonde boyfriend. They hadn't lived together at that time but when Sasuke had told Naruto about the things his dad had said they decided to move to this flat. It wasn't far away from their old flats and from Naruto's work and Sasuke's college. It also was quite cheap because Naruto didn't earn much and Sasuke had gotten all his money from his parents. Logical they hadn't paid from that moment on.

He turned on the radio of his old VW. He needed some good music now. "Last Christmas" was the song's name. That remembered him on all the wonderful moments he was able to share with Naruto. The blonde man had always sung that song at Christmas time and he always made it romantic even if this song was just ridiculous and Sasuke didn't really like it. Yet he had to admit it, he was really hard to handle with but Naruto always was able to make him smile. Even if it was a very little smile or if just his ex-boyfriend could notice it.

Oh how he'll miss Naruto. It was really hard to brake up with him and Sasuke knew it wouldn't be easy the next months. He knew he'll miss Naruto and that he'll never be able to forget him completely. However he had to end that relationship. His dad was furious about him being gay and besides that he had never liked Naruto. And a few weeks ago he gave him an ultimatum. Either he'd leave Naruto or they wouldn't pay his study anymore. He couldn't afford them to stop paying his education and with Naruto's reward and his part-time job he couldn't settle it. So there was just one chance. He had to leave his beloved blonde boyfriend.

Yesterday his mother had called him, crying and asking him when he'd tell them what he'd do. So he had told her his decision. She had said that he could come immediately but he hadn't wanted to. He had wanted to share that evening with Naruto and it should have been something special. They hadn't have sex nor they had gone out they had just sat on the couch watched a funny movie. After finishing laughing about the film they talked about an hour. About random stuff.

He hadn't told Naruto what he was about to do. He had told him how happy he had been to meet him and how much he loved him. Well he hadn't told him directly but Naruto was already able to hear that message out of his words. Something else he really loved about Naruto.

He noticed how tears were collected in his eyes but he wouldn't cry. He was gay but he wasn't a girl. There were coming more and more tears and a little one could ran down his cheek. He immediately wished it away and started to drive more faster so he didn't have to think about Naruto anymore.

Five days. Five days ago Sasuke had left him. And he was still crying. He just couldn't stop it. He couldn't imagine why Sasuke had broken up with him. Everything had been perfect. At least he thought so. And it always had seemed Sasuke would have thought so too. So why had he ended her relationship? Had he done anything bad? He didn't know. Sakura, his neighbor, had already tried to comfort him but it hadn't worked. He was so sad he couldn't even say how much sadness he felt in his heart right now.

To forget this sadness Sakura and his other friends had taken him with them to a party. This was a few hours ago. He didn't know how long he has been on this party till now. He had drunken so much. Sasuke. That was all he could think about. And that he wanted him back. But how could he bring him back? He didn't know.

Someone gave him a new bottle of beer. Strangely he looked at the brown bottle. Alcohol was all he needed now. At least that was what the little green man on the bottle had told him. So he opened it and drunk a few sips of it. Sasuke. Man, he didn't want to think about the black haired man all the time! Yet he also didn't know how he could stop that. Maybe the beer would help? Well, he could try it.

Suddenly a pale body appeared in front of him. It didn't have eyes or hair or anything humane. He blinked a few times then the body got black hair. And deep almost black eyes. Then it got a small nose thin lips. It was a beautiful face. It was Sasuke's face. But why was he on this party? Sasuke didn't like parties. He also didn't like alcohol or cigarettes and all the stuff they had done at this party until now.

Naruto started walking towards this Sasuke. He reached out his hand to touch this wonderful face. Suddenly Sasuke's appearance changed. On his black shirt were the Uchiha sign. His facial expression turned from an annoyed glaze to a strange one. Naruto couldn't describe it. It was sad but at the same time it also was evil. Like Sasuke would do something bad. Or like he had already done something bad. His black hair had grown. It wasn't short and scrubby it was long and tied up. He almost arrived Sasuke. Once again he reached out his hand to feel the pale skin under his tanned fingers.

As he touched Sasuke's cheek he disappeared as fast as he had appeared. Naruto blinked again. What was that? What did just happen? Was Sasuke also here on this party? Or was it just an illusion? Slowly he felt someone tapping on his shoulder and as he turned around he saw someone who almost looked like Sasuke. Who looked like the man he had just seen. ** how much had he drunken? Did he see ghosts now? Or had he gone crazy?

"Hello? Are you okay?" the man in front of him asked. He really looked like Sasuke. Just a little bit older. And his hair was different of course.

"Eh who are you?" he barely couldn't say this words. His tongue felt like it was knotted.

"I'm Itachi. You just had stroke my cheek and then you had gone away saying, What had happened to Sasuke," the black haired man replied with his deep voice.

"Sasuke. Where is he?" he asked him sighing. Where was his Sasuke? Where did he go? Why did he go? Questions like this were appearing in his head.

"So you know my brother? Then you have to be Naruto," the pale man said. Brother? That was Itachi? Sasuke's older brother? He didn't know him he just knew Sasuke hated him.

"You are Itachi? Sasuke's brother?" were his mumbled questions. God this overtaxed his brain. He barely could stand here without wavering.

"Don't repeat what I say. Yes, I am Itachi Uchiha. I'm here on my boyfriend's little brother's party. I guess you know Suigetsu because of Sasuke?" he started the conversation. Suigetsu? Who was Suigetsu again? Wait, if Itachi was at his boyfriend's little brother's party… That means he was also gay! Why hadn't Fugaku course on him then?

"Because I haven't told my parents. I'm not that dumb like Sasuke was. It was just logical they wouldn't accept it," Itachi explained him. Could the older Uchiha read his minds? Or why did he just answer his thoughts? Naruto looked at him closely. No, there wasn't anything special on him. "You have said that loud, Naruto,"

"Oh!" a tall blue haired man appeared behind Itachi. "This is Kisame. I advise you not telling anybody of him," he looked at Naruto with a scary glaze. "Sasuke is really sad about what happened. If you want to we can take you to his new flat. We want to leave now and it is on our way. So if you want to you two can have a little talk then," he offered him.

Kisame looked at Itachi with a annoyed glaze "But I don't want to leave already! The party just begun" he grumbled wherefore Itachi just hit him in the side.

"Eh okay," he babbled. He could see Sasuke again. However did Sasuke want to see him? He didn't know but if Itachi said his brother was sad about what happened he'd maybe want to see him again too didn't he?

They had been driving for a half hour now. Itachi was driving Kisame sat behind him and Naruto sat on the passenger's seat. Itachi drove stopped in front of a small house.

"Here it is. You can thank me later," he said and opened Naruto's door. He was sure he couldn't have opened it by himself.

"Why did you do this?" was his last question while he tried to open his seat belt.

"I just want Sasuke to be happy. And he was really happy with you. That's all you need to know," he opened Naruto's seat belt and watched how he stumbled from the car to the door.

Naruto was nervous. His head felt like spinning around and all words he wanted to tell Sasuke were buzzing around in his brain. A few minutes later he rang the door bell. What would Sasuke say? Would he tell him to move away? Or would he let him come in? What would happen then?

He lent against the wall behind him. He could barely stand straight. Even if he hadn't drunk anything since about one hour he still could feel the alcohol rushing through his veins.

"Naruto? Naruto are you okay?" slowly these words reached his ears. He opened his eyes again and there he stood. Sasuke Uchiha with his glasses on and a thick book in his hands. Seemed like he was studying again.

"Hey Sasuke" he tried to walk towards his ex-boyfriend but he couldn't walk straight ahead. Sasuke grabbed his arms and took him in his flat.

With a few troubles they arrived in the living room where Sasuke sat down Naruto. He stood in front of the blonde man and looked at him closely. He could smell all the alcohol Naruto had drunken tonight. And the cigarettes he had smoked. Almost immediately he felt poorly. He just couldn't stand this smells.

"What do you want?" he asked Naruto who almost felt asleep again. He touched his shoulder to make him pay attention to him. "Are you okay? Do you want to drink something?"

"No I had drunken too much today" Naruto started giggling and lent against Sasuke's hands. How wonderful they felt. How much he had missed them the last five days.

"I think it's better if you'd sleep now. We'll talk about that tomorrow," he said and wanted to leave Naruto again alone in his living room.

"Wait! Where are you going? I don't want to be alone here!" was Naruto's protest. He didn't want to be alone in this big living room. He wanted to be with Sasuke again.

Somehow he could manage to stand up and he staggered towards Sasuke. It was hard to walk for him. Only now he noticed all the alcohol he had drunken today. His sight redoubled and he couldn't tell where Sasuke was standing, next to the couch or in front of the table. Or which one of those Sasuke's was the real one. He just tried to grab one's arm to not fall down.

And Sasuke also grabbed his arm reflexively. Though Naruto fell against Sasuke but he could manage it so they were still standing. Naruto stroke about Sasuke's arm before he started to speak: "Sasuke I love you! And I know you love me too! Please, you can't let it end like this!"

Sasuke could barely understand what Naruto said. The blonde was still mumbling but he could think what Naruto wanted to say. It was true. He still loved Naruto like he had never loved someone else before but he also wanted to protect him from his father.

When he had told his parents of his relationship with Naruto his father had also sworn to do everything so that Sasuke wouldn't want to be with Naruto anymore. "And if I have to kill that bastard!" were his words. That's why he decided to brake up with Naruto. Not because of the money, sure it was also a big fact but that his father would hurt Naruto was the biggest and worst fact.

They stood there, silently, and looked deeply in the eyes of each other. Sasuke pulled away Naruto's hands, his glaze turned sadly. Then he drew him in his arms jerky and hugged him. Naruto also put his arms around Sasuke's waist and started to babble anything how much he loved him. With teared up eyes Sasuke replied these words.

After sometime Sasuke pulled out of the hug wished over his eyes one time to hide the tears and took Naruto's hand. "I think it's better if we go to bed now," he went away, drawing Naruto with him up to his bedroom where they immediately laid in bed and fell asleep, holding each other in the arms.


End file.
